


Dexy's Got His Blue Jeans On

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Typical Swearing, First Date, First Kiss, Getting Together, Laundry day, M/M, Nursey POV, Nursey is clumsy, Pining, borrowed clothes, everyone appreciates Dex's assets, less than canon typical alcohol use, pining so hard they can put in hardwood floors, the dangers of designer jeans, the wine list at applebees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Nursey doesn't mean to spill things on Dex, it just sort of happens. So, when he manages to spill coffee on Dex's last clean pair of pants right before he needs to get to class, Nursey offers to loan Dex a pair of his own jeans. Unfortunately for Nursey and the rest of the Samwell student body, he didn't stop to consider the affect that designer jeans would have on Dex's hockey butt.





	Dexy's Got His Blue Jeans On

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Lukutoukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukutoukka) for the beta.
> 
> Inspired by the Mel McDaniel song "Baby's Got Her Blue Jeans On".

Nursey knew he wasn’t the most graceful of people. But he really didn’t mean to run into things or spill stuff. It just, kind of happened. He was pretty sure that he’d been doing better. Not that that mattered when he made a gesture to emphasize a point in the story he was telling Wicks and spilled coffee all over Dex’s jeans.

At least it wasn’t hot coffee. Which is probably why Dex looked irritated and weary instead of in immense pain. 

“OMG. I’m so sorry Dex. I didn’t mean to. It was an accident.” Nursey grabbed for some napkins to try to help Dex sop up the liquid but Dex grabbed them before he could start pressing on his jeans. And yeah. That was probably a good idea. Nursey had not thought that through. The coffee was in Dex’s lap. Unintentionally feeling up your bro, not swawesome.

“It always is, Nurse.”

Ok. Fair. He had spilled quite a lot on Dex. He just… seemed to get distracted around Dex more often than usual.

“I gotta go wash these before the stain sets. And figure out something else to wear to class.” He scrubbed his hands over his face and then pushed his way to his feet. “Maybe now I’ll learn not to leave laundry to the last minute.” The smile was weak, but it was there.

“Hey man, just borrow a pair of my jeans, ok? It’s my fault you gotta change. So. Yeah.” Nursey wanted to thank Dex for being so chill about it, but saying that was still kind of dicey. 

“Thanks. Maybe I will.” 

And then he was gone. Nursey looked back to Wicks, ready to finish their conversation but he was staring at him and shaking his head slightly. 

“What?” 

“Bro. Just ask him out already.”

“Yeah, bro. Direct is best.” Ollie chimed in from beside Wicks and then they exchanged a fistbump.

“Literally no clue what you’re talking about, bros.” Nursey stood up and gathered his plate and now empty coffee cup. “I gotta get to class. Want to try to talk to the prof beforehand. Later.”

* * *

The Quad was unnaturally full after his class. People stopped in the middle of the path, people turning to stare at something and running into trees, statues, each other. Finally, he got past enough of them to see what they were staring at. His eyes caught on familiar ginger hair and scowling face, and then slid down to denim wrapped ass and thighs. Logically, he knew that he was broader through the chest and shoulders, and Dex carried more muscle in the lower body, but it hadn’t really processed through how that would translate into his expertly tailored jeans hugging Dex’s assets like a glove. 

He shook his head to throw off the thoughts of peeling Dex out of them. 

“Hey, Dexy! Thought you had class now.” Nursey jogged up to Dex and smiled when he looked up.

“Uh, yeah. Exam day though. The prof does online exams so I just gotta finish it by tonight.” He glanced back down at his phone and then shoved it in his pocket.

“That’s cool. Where ya goin?” Nursey bumped his shoulder against Dex’s. He was doing great, keeping it super casual.

Dex shrugged in response. “Thought I’d study for awhile and then take the exam. Too loud at the Haus though. Why?”

“Mind some company? I’ll be quiet.” Nursey hitched his bag up slightly.

“You’re gonna be bored. But whatever.” 

“It’s chill. I’ve got stuff to do, too.” They were at Founders by this point and Dex pulled slightly ahead on the stairs up to the third floor quiet areas. His eyes glued themselves to the stretch of denim over thighs and ass as Dex climbed and his brain helpfully supplied new visions of his hands sliding into the back pockets of those jeans. He bit the inside of his cheek to force himself to focus. “So, what are your plans for the day?”

“Try to get this exam knocked out. Work study from noon to three. Class til five.” Dex threw the words over his shoulder, not slowing down on the stairs.

“Right. Right.” Nursey nodded to himself. Same schedule as usual. 

“I hope that whatever event is going on today is over by then.” They had entered the third floor, so Dex was whispering and Nursey had to stay close to hear.

“I don’t think there’s an event going on today.” He glanced at Dex confused.

“Must be. The quad was packed.”

Nursey just grunted in response and settled into a chair across from Dex in a reading nook. He pulled out a copy of his current class assigned reading and his phone. 

Me: C, I’ve made a terrible mistake.  
ChompChomp: Oh no. What did you do?  
Me: I loaned Dex some of my jeans.  
Me: C, he was wearing Wal-Mart jeans for our protection.  
Me: He has too much power now.  
Me: He doesn’t even realize it.  
Me: People were running into statues and trees from staring so hard. I heard someone say he doesn’t speak English when his friend asked him a question.  
Me: He thinks it was just crowded because of an event.  
ChompChomp: Pics?

Nursey slid the phone out from behind his book enough to get a snap of Dex’s thighs just as he stretched out. Seconds after sending it, he got a notification for a text, this time from Farmer.

Farmgirl: If you don’t make your move today, Chris and I will make ours. Fair warning.

Nursey swallowed thickly and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He couldn’t concentrate on his reading, even without the phone to distract him. Instead he kept watching the wrinkle in Dex’s forehead and the way that he rolled and bit his lips when he was concentrating on a difficult question. The way his eyes widened just a bit, lighting up, and how the wrinkle smoothed whenever he figured it out. How his fingers stretched across the keyboard, sure, quick, and deft. Nothing that Nursey hadn’t already known. Nothing he hadn’t noticed a hundred times in their room, a thousand times before as they studied together the last two years. Not that he’d been staring at his friend and roommate like a creeper for over two years. Definitely not.

Finally, Dex set his laptop to the side and cracked his neck and then his knuckles.

“All done then?”

“Yeah. Thanks for, you know, keeping it down and not annoying me.” Dex seemed somewhat surprised by that as he pushed his stuff back into his bag.

“Dude. Of course. I’m not an asshole.” Nursey tried not to be affronted, but he was a bit.

Dex looked up with an incredulous look. “You kind of are though.”

And, well. Okay. He definitely had his moments. “I’m not that kind of asshole.” 

Dex tilted his head in acknowledgement and Nursey smiled to himself. Distracting Dex while he was doing homework was definitely different from distracting him during a test. There were lines he didn’t cross.

Nursey stood up and clapped a hand on Dex’s shoulder. “Have fun at work. Try not to strain yourself.” 

Dex groaned in response and rolled his eyes. “There’s the asshole I know.”

Nursey watched him walk back to the stairs, and rolled his lips between his teeth. Wasn’t the phrase usually “the (blank) I know and love?”

Nursey, very manfully, restrained himself from walking Dex to work. Or meeting him after work to walk him to his last class. 

Then Nursey ran out of restraint, so he waited outside of Dex’s class until he exited the building. 

“Hey Dexy.” He announced himself before slinging an arm around Dex’s shoulders, because he respected Dex’s triggers like that. And because getting reflexively elbowed in the face looked like it hurt and both the pain and Dex being horrified at having caused it would mess up his plans for the evening. “Dexykins. I was thinking. We should go out to eat. My treat.”

Dex seemed to look at him from the corner of his eyes. “How long have you known me, Nurse?”

“Two and a half years.” Nursey didn’t even have to think about it. That day on the prospect tour was still vivid in his mind. 

“So what makes you think I’d agree to that?”

Nursey had expected this reaction, because he was smart, thus he had planned accordingly. “Because I owe you for spilling on your jeans this morning. Because I’m cute and adorable and just generally a good dinner companion. And because you love me.” 

Dex stopped moving. Not just stopped walking, but completely stopped moving. 

Okay, too strong. Should have stopped after the jeans bit. Time to roll out it back. “D-line partners and best friends, right? Can’t a bro treat his bro to some noms?” 

Finally, Dex started moving again. “Yeah. Ok. Nothing fancy and it can’t take too long. I need to do laundry.” 

Nursey couldn’t keep the grin off his face the whole way to the restaurant.

* * *

“Can I get your drink orders to start? And will this be separate checks?” The server, Todd, seemed a bit more hopeful with that last question than Nursey liked, but he couldn’t put his finger on why.

“It will be together.” Nursey glanced up in time to catch the server’s subtle thumbs up and mouthed “nice”. He gave a tiny head shake to try to get the server to be chill. “I’ll have water, and may I see your wine list please?” 

“Nurse, we are at Applebee’s, just get a Sprite and stop being so damn pretentious.”

Nursey looked over and met Dex’s gaze, judging if he was really upset, before looking back to the server. “Very well. I’ll have the house white.” 

Todd mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “I bet you will” before turning to take Dex’s order. 

Nursey managed to get through the rest of dinner without annoying Dex further. It was probably a personal record and he felt very satisfied by it. He never wanted the dinner to end, but he’d promised Dex that they wouldn’t take long, so he didn’t prolong it more than necessary. 

When they got back to the Haus, he was surprised to see Lardo, Ransom, and Holster in the den. “What are you guys doing here?”

Dex waved as he passed and headed towards the stairs to their room. The three alums joined Nursey in the hall watching Dex’s retreat. 

“We heard there was something we needed to see. You seeing this, Shitty?” Lardo’s last statement didn’t make any sense, until he realized she was holding up her phone.

“What a beaut.” Shitty’s voice came through the speaker, slightly muffled. 

Nursey rolled his eyes and pushed past them, only to stop short as he saw Bitty leaning out of the dining room to watch Dex ascend the stairs, his own phone out. 

“Bitty? Really? I feel like I should tell Jack.”

“Oh honey. Jack is a professional hockey player, not dead. He’d be right here beside me if he could. Don’t block my shot.” Bitty shoved at Nursey’s arm.

“You can’t just record him without his knowledge, Bits.”

“What? I’d never. This is extra footage of the Haus for my next vlog.” Bitty’s innocent look was not believable.

Nursey waved him off and ran up the stairs after Dex.

He couldn’t help but feel rewarded when Dex peeled the jeans off as soon as they were back in their room. Unfortunately, the show was short lived because Dex pulled on a pair of basketball shorts from his hamper. Then he disappeared to start his laundry. Nursey climbed up into his bunk and lay staring at the ceiling until Dex returned.

“Hey Dex.”

“Yeah?” 

“That was nice. We should do it more often.” Nursey held his breath, waiting for a response.

Dex laughed. “You planning to spill your coffee on my jeans more often? Please don’t. I won’t always be able to stop the stain.”

A slow, steady breath. “We could do dinner without it being an apology. Just because it’s nice. Just to spend time together.”

The sounds from below stopped. “Careful, Nurse. That sounds like a date.”

“Yeah. It does.” Nursey waited a beat, trying to decide if he was really going to risk it all right now. “So, do you want to?”

The answer was slow to come and Nursey kept his eyes squeezed closed. 

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

Nursey opened his eyes just to roll them. He’d thought he was being pretty direct, like Ollie suggested. “Only if you want it to be.”

The silence stretched out and Nursey clenched his fists, feeling the nails dig into his palms. He knew this was a mistake. He should have just enjoyed the dinner and let it go. Maybe eventually it would have been the right time. He’d rushed things and ruined it.

“Mini golf.”

Nursey’s brain stuttered over the words. They didn’t make sense. “What?”

“Next date. You’re taking me miniature golfing.” There was a short pause. “Or I’m taking you.”

Nursey couldn’t breathe. His head was spinning. He hadn’t ruined everything. Dex had agreed. Dex had picked where he wanted to go next. The blood was rushing in Nursey’s ears.

“Unless mini golf is a problem. I mean. It’s. It’s whatever.” Dex sounded unsure. Like somehow he might have misunderstood Nursey’s intention. 

Nursey swallowed thickly. “You said next date. So, this did count as our first date?”

“I mean, it sure felt like one? So, yeah?” 

Nursey rolled over and climbed down from his bunk, locking eyes with Dex. Two quick steps brought them face to face. He lifted a hand up to caress Dex’s cheek and jaw. “Well, then the date can’t be over. Because I didn’t get to kiss you goodnight.”

Nursey leaned in to press their lips together and it was softer and sweeter than he’d ever dared to imagine a kiss with Dex could be. Dex’s hands fisted into his shirt and Nursey felt his knees weaken. He pulled back, mouthing at Dex’s jaw and neck. “You can keep those jeans. Just, wear them with caution. I think you sent a dozen people to the medical center today because they were too busy watching your ass instead of where they were going.”

Dex groaned and Nursey wasn’t sure if it was in response to his words, or the fact that he was scraping his teeth over Dex’s throat. “You don’t have to lie and flatter me. I already agreed to date you.” Dex pushed at Nursey’s hip, but kept his hands fisted in the shirt, so Nursey didn’t feel the need to pull away.

Suddenly it was very important to Nursey that Dex understand that he wasn’t lying. “Listen, listen, Dex.” He cupped Dex’s face and looked him directly in the eyes. “I would _never_ lie about your ass. So, fair warning, don’t ask about the thoughts that I’ve had about it. Today especially.”

Dex pulled Nursey’s hips to bring them closer and leaned forward to rejoin their lips, easily adjusting and opening to make it deep and hot before pulling back just a breath. “Yeah? What thoughts?” 

Nursey let the shudder run through his body and allowed something between a growl and a groan to escape. Then he pressed back into the kiss and guided Dex backward towards the beds to push him gently onto the lower bunk. He took a short moment to take in the way Dex looked, kissed out and hungry, leaning back on the bed, then he climbed in after to reclaim his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about this or any other fics, I can be found on tumblr at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/) or the comment box is below. Thanks for reading.


End file.
